


The things we know about each other

by everythingisalot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, General Issues That Follow The Previous Tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisalot/pseuds/everythingisalot
Summary: Phil said it'd be fine, but Phil was also a filthy liar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! i needed to write..... a cliche.... so here we go! fwb and the general issues that come with fwb

''I believe, Phil Lester, that this is yours.'' Was the sentence Dan opted to wake Phil up with.

''What?'' Phil was grumbling, batting Dan's hands away before begrudgingly opening his eyes. ''Oh. My sock. Did I- Ah, I see. Must've kicked it off in the night. 'Cos I only got one off last night before you jumped me.'' 

''Oh, shutup. It was about to make its way deeper inside me than your cock ever has.'' The look he received for that sentence was one that was powerful enough to kill a man. 

''Didn't hear you complaining last night.'' Phil removed the sock from between Dan's fingers, chucking it in a random direction. Dan already knew they'd never find it again, mourned its loss for a few seconds. ''It's Sunday, Dan, go back to sleep. The sock isn't trying to shag you anymore, you're safe.'' 

Dan let out a soft sigh, watched Phil turned over, couldn't help the way he reached out to trace his fingers down the man's spine. ''Alright.'' He agreed because he'd always agree. Dan wondered when they'd progressed from fucking to bed sharing, wondered when the complications had started and soon settled on the complications having started the moment they'd started sleeping together. 

''I can hear you thinking.'' Phil was turning back, a hand coming up to rest gently on Dan's exposed shoulder. ''What's up, Dan?'' 

''Nothing's up. I'm just not particularly tired.'' He'd grown good at lying to people over the years, people who weren't Phil. 

''Right.'' Phil was shifting closer and they were kissing and Dan wasn't doing a thing to stop it. He should stop it, really, this sort of stuff had been the cause of his mood in the first place and continuing was only going to make it worse. He liked worse, apparently. ''Better now?''

''Maybe just a bit more.'' A bit more was a lot more. A bit more entailed Dan running his lips down Phil's chest, sucking a mark into skin that go unseen in videos. 

''You're just a tease sometimes, y'know?'' Phil was running his fingers through Dan's hair, just playing, not forcing, letting Dan go at his own pace. ''I'm going to fall back asleep at this rate.''

''Oh, shut it. Your dick is way too interested for you to go back to sleep. Even if you are really old.'' He received a light tug on one of his curls for that, he delighted in the way it felt and Phil laughed. 

''Trying to tell you off just turns you on. I really, really can't win.'' Phil sounded fond and Dan wondered if that meant something. 

''Be nice to the man who's about to suck you off.'' He replied, voice soft and this wasn't the way it was supposed to work. They were supposed to be fucks of convenience, quick(ish) things that left them both satisfied. How had it transitioned into blowjobs at nine am on a Sunday morning just because Dan wanted to watch Phil get off. He pushed it aside, for now, more things to lock away whilst he wondered why his life seemed to be falling apart at the seams. 

''Mhm, sorry. You're pretty.'' Phil was doing as Dan had said, probably teasing him above all else, but the compliment still made Dan's cheeks turn pink. 

''That's better.'' He grinned, a for-Phil-grin that had been established over the years. ''Now strap yourself in because this is gonna be fucking amazing.'' 

''That sentence just made me soft.'' Dan fought that sentence, proved it wrong, by taking Phil in his mouth. ''Fuck.'' Phil gave up on trying to watch, Dan heard his head fall back against the mountain of pillows they seem to have gathered. 

Dan knew what Phil liked, knew the ins and outs of everything that would make Phil moan, make Phil come, make Phil frustrated to the point of no return. He decided to go with the latter today, just as payback for the sock. His fingers wrapped around what his mouth couldn't take, touch feather light and so, so much, but still not enough. 

''Dan.'' Phil's moan was more of a warning, because sometimes Phil liked the long drawn out stuff Dan insisted upon, but other times he just wanted to get off. 

Dan peered up, revelled in the flush that had worked its way down Phil's entire body. He hated to admit how much he adored having control, how much he got off on the fact he could turn Phil into a string of just unintelligible sentences. He removed his hand, went for it, took Phil in until he was sure he was going to gag and almost came to the noise that left Phil's body. 

''I hate you, Dan, jesus.. fuck.'' Dan's response came in the form of the barest hint of teeth. 

Sleeping together for as long as they had slept together meant Dan had learnt a lot of things. He'd learnt that when Phil was close his breathing got faster, his back arched up off the mattress ever so slightly and the second he started to do just that Dan held off. He stopped moving, then he pulled off altogether. 

It took Phil a second to register that he'd lost Dan's mouth, a whimper leaving his own when he did. ''Dan! What? Why?'' He wasn't really capable of words that contained more that one syllable right now; He'd been so close. 

''I'm having fun.'' Dan smiled, angelic and demonic all at the same time. ''You know.. edging. It'll all be worth it in the end.''

''I don't want.. Dan! Come on. Please. I was nearly there.'' He felt a little bit betrayed, Dan could hear it in his voice and he couldn't help but laugh. 

''I know you were nearly there, your back was doing the thing.'' He pointed out, wondering if Phil had also filed away all of Dan's tells. 

''Yeah, well, when you're nearly there you literally fucking dig your nails into my skin. I swear I have scars.'' Phil was leaning on his elbows now, watching Dan watching him. ''Just.. please, Dan, please.'' 

''God. Fine. Just 'cos you asked so nicely.'' Dan took Phil's cock back in his mouth, maintained eye contained the entire time he sunk down, right up until he could feel his eyes beginning to water with the effort. 

''Fuck, Dan. You really are pretty, you have no idea what you look like right now.'' Dan had some idea, he'd watched enough porn to know what deep throating looked like. ''You turn me on so much, kinda pathetic how much control you have over me.'' That shocked Dan because he'd always assumed it to be the other way around. 

He looked away, unable to look Phil in the eye because that was somehow too intimate. It didn't take much longer, especially not when his fingers trailed down to Phil's balls. His back was arching and Dan took all Phil had to give him, licking his lips on the way back up. 

''That was.. wow. I should leave me socks in the bed more often.'' Phil laughed, dragging Dan in so he could give him a kiss in thanks. ''Want me to..'' He trailed off, deciding Dan obviously knew what he meant. 

''Na, i'm fine.'' Dan realised that probably broke some sort of rule. Friends with benefits meant both people benefited, yet here he was giving Phil a blowjob and wanting nothing in return. 

''Right.'' Dan could hear the frown in Phil's voice, wondered if Phil had also just realised what Dan had realised. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, they'd veered of track months ago. ''Dan.''

''Yeah?'' Dan was crawling back up the bed now, flopping into his spot. His spot. Somehow it'd become that they both had a side of the bed. 

''I- we know a lot about each other, don't we?'' Phil had found Dan's hands beneath the sheets, their fingers had become intertwined and Dan felt like he was suffocating. 

''I mean we've been living in each other's pockets for eight years, Phil, we're bound to know a lot.'' He didn't let go regardless of how it was making him feel, much more content to just pretend this was more than what it was. 

''But so much, Dan, much more than normal people, I think.'' Dan had no idea where this was going, so he didn't interrupt. ''I mean, even before all this I probably knew what makes you tick. We fell into each other so easily, Dan, we knew exactly what to do to each other, how to get to each other, to work each other up, just because we're so used to each other.'' Phil had a point there, sex had never been so easy. 

''Yeah but like.'' Was all Dan managed because Phil was suddenly on top of him, peering down in something akin to suspicion. 

''You just sucked me off and you're hard yet you're-- this isn't how this works.'' Phil had come to the same conclusion Dan has just mere minutes ago. ''This isn't how this works because we're not normal.'' 

Dan was resolutely staring at Phil's nipples rather than his eyes, that only seemed to enrage Phil who was abruptly jerking Dan's chin up. ''Ow! I know I said sometimes I like it rough, but fuck.'' 

''We know too much about each other, I think, for this to just be sex. We're not just friends who see each other a couple times a week, Dan. Our entire lives are joint at every single point, aren't they? We just exist as one unit now. Dan and Phil. Never hear one name without the other. I know what you look like when you've just woken up, after you've showered, when you're sulking, when you're trying to act angry but you're dying to laugh, when you're sad, when you come. I know so many other things about you and I can't just stop thinking about them when we're fucking. You still exist as you and I still remember everything and it's getting harder and harder to stop remembering the sex when we're just supposed to be being.. us, being friends. I remember it all and now it's all come together as one big thing. I can't seperate the two, Dan.'' Phil had reeled off an entire speech and Dan still wasn't sure if he meant what Dan wanted him to mean. 

''We've started sharing a bed.'' Dan swallowed, watched Phil follow the movement. ''And we sometimes just kiss for the sake of it. You kissed me in the kitchen for five minutes the other day and it didn't lead to anything more. You just did it because you wanted to, I let you because I wanted you to. I think.. I know I want more of that. I want the stuff that comes with sex in our every day lives, and I think that means that we're not supposed to be just friends.'' 

''I- god. I told myself I wouldn't let this turn out like some cliché movie, yet here I am being in love with you.'' Phil spoke like he was just commenting on the weather, not like he'd just made Dan's heart burst out of his chest. 

''I was in love with you long before the sex started.'' Dan admitted, though part of him believed Phil already knew that. ''I think the sex just cemented that I wanted to be close to you in more than just a friendly way. I think the kissing started becoming the part of my day that I looked forward to the most.'' 

''So... we.. yeah. So.''

''So, Phil, let's stop being friends with benefits and start being friends that are in love. It's long overdue, don't you think?''


End file.
